Hikaru No Go Her Verison
by DarkSakuren
Summary: FemHikaru meets a ghost called Fujiwara-no-Sai who loves to play Go and helps make her name known in the world of Go
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hikaru no Go or any of the characters. I am going to follow the first chapter in the Manga but in the second and one word will be different. Hikaru is just about the same but she wear's her hair in a pony tail and she wear's a lot of dresses.

_Anyone thinking_

**Sai thinking **

* * *

Game 1

Hikaru and her friend Akari were going through Hikaru's grandfather's attic. "Hmm. It's all junk." Hikaru said then she begain to look through s box.

"Hey! Hikaru, let's get out of here, am starting to get the creeps." said Akari who was standing nearby.

"Oh stop complaing Akari and help me look." Hikaru then picked up a board out of the box. "Hey! Maybe this is worth something." Hikaru place it on the ground infront of Akari.

"Hey, look at that." said Akari as she looked at the board. "A five-in-a-row board."

"Don't be dumb Akari. This is a Go board." Hikaru then picked it the board back up and started to looked over it. "And it sure does look really old. Grandpa must've used it a long time ago. I bet I'll get a lot of money for it. Seeing as Antiques are popular these days."

"Are you sure its all right to take it. I mean maybe you should ask." said Akari.

"Don't worry!" Hikaru began to clean the board. "Besides I need the money. Mom and dad cut off my allowance 'cause I only got 8 points on the social studies test."

_8 point, well I can't blame her parents._Akari thought."Then way don't you just study and then they will give back your allowance."

"Darn't! This stain won't come out why?" Hikaru said as she rubbed the cloth over the board's top right corner.

"Hey are you listening and besides it's perfectly clean."

"Yes mom I am, and the board is not clean. See, right here! It looks like dry old blood or something." Hikaru then point to the opt right.

" Am sorry Hikaru but I just can't see anything on that board. Come on we should get going."

**You can see it girl. **A voice came out of nowhere.

"That's what I been trying to tell you!"

**You can here my voice.**

"Huh." Hikaru then stood up quickly.

**_"_****_You can really hear what am saying._**

"Akari someone's up here with us. Grandpa if that's you come out." Hikaru said with feat in her voice.

"Hikaru stop it. Your freaking me out." Akari back up towards the stairs.

**At long last, I offer my gratitudet to the gods.**

Hikaru looked at the Go board and gulp, then she looked up and she saw a man in white standing over the board. "A ghost!"

**And once again I am finally able to returen this world. **The man walked towards her and wrapped his around her and then Hikaru fainted.

"Hikaru?" Akari said who was already making her way down the stairs when she heard a thump making her turn around and she saw Hikaru on the ground. "Grandpa Hikaru passed out, she needs your help."

_Who are you? And are you in my head? _Hikaru thought.

**Correct, I am now apart of your consciousness.**

_C- Consciousness?_

* * *

The next day at her School.

Hikaru's teacher was talking. "Your scores on the Social studies test last week were abysmal. That's why you're getting another one today." Part of Hikaru's class groaned while the other half yelled what. "Okay everyone put your books away."

Hikaru rubbed her head. "Argh, my head I feel like I got hit by a rock. Yesterday must have caused and how am I going to take this test."

**Hmm... Questions about history.**

Hikaru jumped up out of her seat and yelled. "I told you not to come out!" She quickly covered her mouth.

"Is there a problem Hikaru?" Her teacher asked.

Akari then raised her hand. "Excuse me, but Hikaru is not feeling very well. She fainted yesterday and an ambulance had to take her to the hospital."

Everyone looked at Hikaru then they rushed over to her and they started to ask her all types of questions. 'What was it like to be inside an ambulance?' or 'Are you going to be ok?'

"All right everyone back to your seats, you have to take the test."

_This is all your fault. Plus did I not tell you to not to talk unless I talk first?_

**But I was only trying to ...**

_Got it?_

**Yes.**

_So, what's your name anyway?_

**I am Fujiwara-no-Sai. **He then went on to tell her his story, about how during the Heian Period. He held a position in the Capital as an Go instructor to the Emperor.

**Heian period, Go instructor?**

**It was such an happy time for me, I was able to play Go everyday, but in addition to myself, there was another Go instructor. One day, he approached the emperor with an suggestion. He said that the Emperor should only have one Go instructor. The one that wins keeps his position.**

_I see.. So who won the game?_

**The game us dead even and everyone's attention was drawn to the board, it was only by mere chance that I saw it. There was a single white stone in my opponent's Go bowl. You see to have one of your opponent's stone mixed in with your own is highly unusual, but on occasion it_ has_been known to happen. But this od course has nothing to do with game play. A single player need just to explain the situation and return the misplaced stone to his opponent's Go bowl. However, _that_ scoundrel... waited for the moment and place the stone with his prisoners...**

_You mean he cheated?_

_**A**_**nd just when I was about to him on his foul... He came out and told everyone that I was the one that cheated. The emperor told us to play on but with the upset with the turn of events, I was unable to calm my slef down... That I ended up losing the game. I was also kicked out of the Capital. I ended up throwing myself into a river two day's later. **

_So that means you're a ghost._

**Yes, my spirit was trapped within that Go board. What seemed like an eternity until that one day when I heard a child's voice. He saw my tear stains on the Go board just like you saw the blood stain. And just like I am with you the same with happened to him. The Child was am aspiring Go player. You see my greatest desire was fulfilled-I was allowed to play Go once again. the child eventually became of the best Go player of the Edo period. But unfortunately he died a feeble and sickly death at the young age of 34. His name was Hon'inbo-Shusaku, he was a great man.**

_Hon'inbo-Shusaku, Huh? Never heard of him and that must mean the blood stains were his. Since youv'e come back to the real world through me... I suppose that means you still want to play go._

**Yes, I have not yet accomplished my goal. I have not yet to play "the Divine Move."**

_"The Divine Move"..?_

**Yes.**

_You really like go that much?_

**Yes. **Sai said with happiness.

_Is that so..? Well too bad because I have absolutely no intention of playing Go._The next thing Hikaru knows she is coverering her mouth so throwup. She rushed out of the class room.

"Hikaru are you okay?" Akari asked as she and her class came up to her.

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO ME." Hikaru yelled scaring both Akari and her teacher.

**Nothing! I didn't do anything. You must have felt my intense sorrow when I heard that would not me playing Go.**

"Are you okay, Hikaru?" Her teacher asked. "Maybe you should go see the school nurse."

"I-I think I'm okay." She said back. _i can't stomach the thousand years of sadness you had bottled up. But that's your problem I have my own plans** and they don't include Go. **_Hikaru then throw-up on the floor.

"Eww! Hikaru!" Said Akari.

"Someone take Hikaru to see the nurse now." Her Teacher yelled.

After leaving the nurse Hikaru glared at Sai and gave him an angry looked making Sai both scared and he started to cry and she was about to throw-up again. "Okay, you win.. I'll play Go or whatever you want_." I guess it won't hurt to play every once in a while. It's better then being killed off by this vengeful spirit... _Hikaru saw that Sai got really happy. _Just let me remind you, my consciousness belongs to me. So, don't talk unless I talk first._

**Yes, Ok. **Sai said back.

Hikaru told her teacher that she was ok. _I might be able to challenge Grandpa to a game and when I win he'll have to pay up!_

**Your Grandfather plays? Is he good?**

"I told you not to talk to me."

* * *

After school was over Hikaru went over to her Grandfather's place and she challenge him to a game of Go and the one that win's get's a thousand yen (That is 8.50 in America) But since she took to long to put down the stones her Grandfather said to come back 6 months from now.

* * *

Her Bedroom

Hikaru was sitting in her desk chair. "I'm sorry but you know, I couldn't help it. I don't know the first thing about Go so that settles it I'm never ever playing Go again." Hikaru suddenly felt the need to throw-up again. "Stop getting so depressed."

**But, you said...**

Your mood swings are affecting **_me_** too. Hey do you know about this tempo reform." Sai then started going on about it and Hikaru wrote it down. "Well what do you know, Sai. You might be of some use to me, after all. We'll make a deal I let you play Go and you help me on my History. The next day Hikaru went to a Go class to learn about Go but during the class Hikaru dropped a Go bowl on top of another player and pulled his wig off, which cause her to get kicked out of the class for the day.

"Hikaru you must apologize to Mr. Akota next week." Her sensei said at the end of the class.

"Um Sensei, have you heard of someone named Fujiwara-No-Sai."

"I haven't. Does this person have something to do with Go?"

"Oh, It doesn't matter forget I ever montioned it. And see you next week." Hikaru said and then she ran off.

* * *

Please review on how you like it and the next chapter will have Akira Toya in it.


	2. Not A CHAPTER

To My READERS AND REVIEWERS I don't have good news i have moved and the place I am at does not have a computer or the internet. But because of my cousin vistiing us he allowed me to use is labtop and untill I get one of my own I can't update untill then.


	3. Please Read!

2 my readers and reviewers I got my laptop and will be writing agian soon so until then please wait oh and I am coming up with a new Female Naruto and Sasuke really soon.


	4. PLEASE READ

I have just read that will be taking down M rated Stories, although I myself have not writen an M rated story have read some of them and made them my favorite, and now I might never get to read them again. If you agree with me copy and paste this to your own stories and hope this helps put an end to it.

I have placed a poll on my homepage (Should FanFiction Delete M Rated Stories) please I would like to know your answers.

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394

117Jorn

damrhein

DarkSakuren


End file.
